Dragona Online Indonesia Wiki/Battle Arena
Battle Arena PVP System Battle arena diadakan setiap hari dan dapat diikuti oleh siapa saja. Tidak seperti sistem PK, dimana kalian melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu, disini kalian bisa menerima hadiah berupa EXP, potion, dan efek buff, yang dapat membantumu berpetualang di dunia Dragona. Introduction Battle Arena merupakan sebuah sistem battle yang berbeda dengan sistem PK. Battle Arena di adakan pada waktu dan arena yang sudah ditetapkan dan berlangsung pada waktu yang telah ditentukan. Battle Arena dibagi dalam dua bagian : 1. Battle of Celebration 2. Battle of Might Battle of Celebration dan Battle of Might diadakan setiap dua jam. Battle of Celebration berlangsung selama 30 menit dengan peserta 200 player yang dibagi menjadi 100 VS 100, sedangkan Battle of Might berlangsung selama 10 menit. Daftar Battle of Celebration Battle of Celebration Battle of Celebration II Ketika Battle of Celebration dimulai, Player yang berada di dalam game akan mendapatkan pesan peringatan. Player yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam Battle of Celebration dapat mengikutinya dengan menekan icon yang telah tersedia pada pojok kiri atas layar game dan hanya bertahan selama 1 menit. * Karakter dengan level 15 ke bawah tidak dapat berpartisipasi dalam Battle of Celebration. Tim untuk Battle of Celebration dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok seperti berikut. Kelompok 1 : LV16 - LV20 Kelompok 2 : LV21 - LV25 Kelompok 3 : LV26 - LV30 Kelompok 4 : LV31 - LV35 * Pembagian grup mungkin akan berubah pada update berikutnya. Pemberitahuan akan hilang apabila jumlah pemain sudah mencapai 200 player (100 player tiap kelompok). Pemberitahuan Battle of Celebration hanya berlaku bagi individu dan tidak berlaku bagi player yang sedang berada di dalam party atau expedition Memulai Battle of Celebration Tim akan di bagi secara acak dan pertempuran akan dimulai jika semua player telah di pindahkan ke dalam lokasi. Chat normal dan chat area hanya aktif bagi masing-masing tim, dan kalian tidak dapat melihat chat dari musuhmu. Tim di bedakan berdasarkan warna yaitu biru dan merah. Kalian akan diberikan waktu 1 menit untuk bersiap-siap, ketika waktu telah habis, maka portal untuk masuk ke dalam arena pertempuran akan muncul. Waktu dan HP dari Guardian Stone akan di tampilkan di sudut kanan atas game. Guardian Stone di bagi menjadi 2 : 1. Central Guardian Stone 2. Strategic Guardian Stone Untuk memenangan pertempuran ini kalian harus bisa menghancurkan Central Guardian Stone, atau jika kalian berhasil menghancurkan Strategic Guardian Stone, maka efek buff musuh secara otomatis akan hilang. Syarat Menang Battle of Celebration 1. Menghancurkan Central Guardian Stone . 2. Jika batas waktu sudah berakhir, maka tim dengan HP Central Guardian Stone yang terbanyak akan memenangkan Battle of Celebration. 3. Jika HP dari Central Guardian Stone kedua tim sama, maka tim dengan nilai tertinggi dari HP Strategic Guardian Stone yang memenangkan Battle of Celebration. 4. Jika jumlah HP Central dan Strategic Guardian Stone kedua tim sama, maka kedua tim di nyatakan kalah. Reward Battle of Celebration Jika kamu menang dalam Battle of Celebration, kamu akan mendapatkan EXP, uang dalam game, dan item, tapi jika kalah, kamu hanya mendapatkan item saja. Penalty Battle of Celebration Jika kalian keluar saat pertempuran, maka kalian tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah apa pun, dan kamu akan menerima penalty selama 10 menit, yang berupa pengurangan serangan, pertahanan, dan kecepetan gerak. Battle of Might Ketika Battle of Might dimulai, Player yang berada di dalam game akan menerima pesan peringatan. Player yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam Battle of Might dapat berpartisipasi dengan cara menekan tombol yang telah di sediakan pada sudut kanan atas game dan pesan peringatan ini hanya bertahan selama 1 menit. * Karakter dengan level 15 ke bawah tidak dapat berpartisipasi dalam Battle of Might. Pembagian tim Battle of Might Tim di kelompokan berdasarkan level dari player yang mengikuti Battle of Might. * Jika karakter memiliki level yang sama, maka tim di bagi berdasarkan yang mendaftar terlebih dahulu. Karakter di bagi dalam beberapa kelompok yaitu 6, 12, atau 72 anggota berdasarkan pertandingan yang di pilih. Jika waktu pendaftaran telah berakhir atau jumlah peserta telah penuh, Icon pemberitahuan akan hilang dan kalian tidak bisa mendaftar lagi. Pemberitahuan Battle of Might hanya berlaku bagi individu dan tidak berlaku bagi player yang sedang berada di dalam party atau expedition. Memulai Battle of Might Tim akan di bagi secara acak dan pertempuran dimulai jika semua player telah di pindahkan ke dalam lokasi. Chat normal dan chat area hanya aktif bagi masing-masing tim, dan kalian tidak dapat melihat chat dari musuhmu. Tim di bedakan berdasarkan warna yaitu biru dan merah. Kalian akan diberikan waktu 1 menit untuk bersiap-siap, ketika waktu telah habis, maka portal untuk masuk ke dalam arena pertempuran akan muncul. Status HP, MP, dan CORE gauge serta jumlah teman di tampilkan di tengah layar bagian atas. Selama pertempuran, Apabila kalian berhasil menurunkan HP gauge musuh menjadi 0, maka kalian di nyatakan menang. Apabila waktu telah berakhir dan HP gauge kedua tim belum mencapai 0 maka tim dengan sisa HP gauge tertinggi di nyatakan menang. Dalam Battle of Might kalian tidak dapat menggunakan item, seperti dalam Battle of Celebration. Syarat Menang Battle of Might HP gauge musuh 0 10 menit setelah pertempuran usai, maka tim dengan HP tertinggi di nyatakan menang. Apabila HP gauge kedua tim sama, maka kemenangan di tentukan dengan MP gauge, tapi jika MP gauge masih sama, maka kemenangan ditentukan dari CORE gauge. Apabila ketiga gauge tersebut sama, maka kedua tim di nyatakan kalah. Reward Battle of Might Pemenang akan mendapatkan points Penalty Battle of Might Jika kalian keluar saat pertempuran, maka kalian tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah apa pun, dan kalian akan menerima penalty selama 10 menit, yang berupa pengurangan serangan, pertahanan, dan kecepetan gerak Player Kill (PK) System Jika kalian ingin sesuatu yang lebih menantang, kami menyarankan kalian untuk mencoba PK (Player Killing). Ini berbeda dari PVP (Player vs. Player) dimana kalian menghadapi musuh berdasarkan kesepakatan yang di buat. Untuk mencegahi PK yang berlebihan, maka terdapat sistem yang disebut Honor Point yang turun saat kalian menggunakan sistem PK. Pendahuluan Kalian bisa menyerang musuh yang berada di luar safe area, seperti Battle Arena. Namun, Fitur ini di batasi untuk mengurangi penyalahgunaan PK. 1. Karakter dengan level 15 kebawah tidak dapat diserang. 2. Desa atau kota merupakan safe area. 3. Sistem penalty PK point juga berlaku di Battle Arena . PK Menggunakan PK 1. Mengaktifkan PK 2. Mengaktifkan Multi-Attack agar dapat melakukan PK 3. Menyerang musuh dengan menekan tombol Ctrl 4. Sambil memilih sasaran, kalian dapat menyerang dengan menggunakan tombol Ctrl + Skill (atau icon yang disediakan) Meskipun kalian harus menggunakan cara yang ditunjukkan di atas untuk serangan pertama, kalian dapat melanjutkannya dengan cara normal setelah menyerang. Catatan : Saat menggunakan kemampuan serangan area dalam kondisi PK atau saat Multi-Attack sedang aktif, damage dapat diterima oleh sasaran dan musuh terdekat. Kondisi peningkattan dan penurunan Honor Points Batasan dan Penalti 1. PK Limit Untuk melindungi karakter dengan level rendah, apabila level karakter di bawah 23, terdapat batas penggunaan PK bagi mereka. 2. PK Capable Area Area yang berada di luar kota merupakan tempat yang berbahaya. 3. PK Penalties Semua karakter all characters start off with 100 Honor Points, and as the level of the character goes up, the maximum Honor Point values also increase. Saat dalam keadaan PK, Honor Points akan turun, dan berikut penalti yang di dapat apabila Honor Point turun. 1) Ketika Honor Point di bawah 70 • Tidak bisa menggunakan fitur transaksi dengan NPC • NPC Guard akan menyerangmu • Tidak bisa menerima, menyelesaikan dan memperbaharui beberapa quest 2) Ketika karakter lain membunuh dalam jangkauan NPC guard • Maka NPC Guard akan menyerang si penyerang